The Truth About Lyly
by alwyz-member-me
Summary: People thought that Lyly and Izumi were geeks. Well they thought wrong. Once people see their new looks, they will be shocked. But what's this, Lyly has problems? Read this to find out what kind of problems. Kouzumi and TakuyaOC (Lyly)
1. i: The Diary Entry

**__**

The Truth About Lyly.

Yami Aro: ~Yami Aro walking in with Lyly~ ok I will Lyly, don't worry.

Lyly: well can you hurry up? I want to know what is going to happen. Plus I want to know how I am in your perspective. 

Yami Aro: well you're in luck Lyly; my other stories have been postponed, so I can write this story. No it's not a one-shot because this is a Kouzumi tied in. you are still the star Lyly, but then, its going to go under Kouzumi. Sorry but they don't have a section for OCs and the characters. So it is going to go under Kouzumi. Don't worry you will be with your boyfriend.

Lyly: Yay! Thank you Aro-chan!

Yami Aro: don't call me that, only Starflower Sakura can call me that. 

Lyly: pwease? ~Puppy dog eyes~ 

Yami Aro: all right, your puppy dog eyes can get away with anything. I wonder if that is what you do when you want something from Takuya?

Takuya: she does actually. 

Yami Aro: ok… so Takuya do you know were Izumi and Kouji are?

Takuya: they're on a date. That is the only reason why I'm here. I'm supposed to help with the disclaimer and other junk.

~Kouji and Izumi come in.~

Izumi: we're back, Aro-chan are you making that story about Lyly yet?

Yami Aro: how many people are going to call me Aro-chan? Call me Yami Aro!!!!

Izumi: ~scared~ ok…

Kouji: don't yell at my girlfriend.

Yami Aro: sorry Izumi, I'm just mad that everyone is starting to call me Aro-chan.

Izumi: ok… so remember that these are: 

"Dialogue, quotes"

'Thoughts'

*~*Actions**~ or ~actions~

*~*(Authoress notes)**~; ~(Authoress notes also)~

Kouji: also Takari-jenruki4evagirl aka Aro doesn't own anything relating to digimon, including us, but she does own Lyly Ishida. *~*Turns on the movie projector**~ 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Dear Diary, 

Lyly. What does that mean? A flower? A name? A girl? 

My name is Lyly Ishida and I live with my parents. My mother, Mimi Tachikawa or now Mimi Ishida is a TV star. My father, Yamato Ishida is a Rock star. Even though I could go to private school, I don't want to. I just want to be like my parents and go to public school. 

Even though the kids at my school want to hang out with me because I'm famous, I only want to hang out with one group. A group called the Digidestined. I had heard all the stories about the Digidestined from my parents. Considering my parents were the digidestined when they were little. 

My Aunt Hikari is a famous Photographer. She had taken so many pictures in her life. She is married to my Uncle Takeru who is my dad's brother. Uncle Tk is a basketball player, but then right now, he decided to write a set of books about their adventures of the digital world. Since he is my Uncle, I get free books about their adventures. I get to read it before they even get to come out. See how lucky I am?

I hate it when people think that I am in love with Kouji. You see, I have a certain interest in someone else… his name is ~sigh~ Takuya Kanbara. He is so cute! I can't help it, whenever I see him; I'm always staring at him. He caught me I don't know 100 million times staring at him? He thinks that I'm glaring at him for some reason, but the only reason why I'm staring at him is because I think I'm in love with him. 

Izumi Orimoto. She's my best friend. She is really pretty. We've been best friends since we were in kindergarten. I always thought that Izumi is only my friend because that I'm famous, but when I found out she never heard of Yamato Ishida I was shocked. I trust Izumi with all my secrets. She has my secrets, while I have hers. 

To tell you the truth Izumi loves Kouji, the lone wolf of the school. I love Takuya, the soccer player. Both Izumi and I are like… what you say nerds, sort of. We both wear glasses. The only reason why I wear glasses is because I don't want people to hang out with me just because I'm famous. So I become a 'Nerd" to see if anyone actually cares about me. I found out Izumi does. She wears glasses because she doesn't want me to do that by myself. Plus I found out Izumi is my cousin's cousin! Isn't that interesting. She is my dad's cousin's daughter. 

~Sigh~ I (3) Takuya Kanbara! ~Sigh~ I hope we don't have to act like nerds for any longer. We agreed we would do that in the beginning of 6th grade to the end of 7th grade. You see Izumi went to Italy in 4th-5th grade. She just came back. She just told me that Takuya, Kouji, her and other people went to the digital world. I didn't believe her. I did at the end, she showed me her D-tector. I thought if my parents were the digidestined, how come I'm not? 

Today is the last day of school. I am so happy, Izumi and I are going to get our contacts so next year, people would know the real us. We are so going to dominate this school next year. Thank goodness that I'm going to be running for school president next year. We run for the council in the beginning of the school year. So then Izumi is going for vice, while I go for school president. We are so going to make those losers pay for what they did to Izumi and me.

We are going to wear the latest trends. Like hello? My mom is a fashion freak. You know how that scares me? She is saying, "how come you're wearing those clothes Lyly, I have the perfect clothes for you to wear." then she brings the clothes in. They were the latest fashion, but then I don't really wear them. I only wear them during the weekend when no one else I know except Izumi is going to be around.

Yours Truly, 

3 Lyly Ishida. 3

~Normal point of view~

Lyly was lying in her bed and writing in her diary. She was wearing her glasses, but then she took them off. It was the last day of school. She just came home and decided to write in her diary. All of a sudden the doorbell rings and Lyly goes and answers it.

"Coming!!" Lyly yelled as she ran down the stairs.

~Ding dong~

Lyly gets to the door and peeps through the peeping hole. She saw it was Izumi, her cousin. ~(Yami Aro: to lazy to say cousin's cousin, they're all related in a way anyway)~ she opens the door and lets Izumi in.

"Lyly, can I ask you a question?" Izumi asked.

"Sure ask away." Lyly said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyly: hey! Why are Izumi and I geeks?

Yami Aro: the only reason that is because that is who you were, sort of. You we're but you guys acted like that. So yeah… baix!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R. Arigato. Ja!


	2. ii: Before the First Day of School

**__**

The Truth About Lyly.

Chibi Yami Aro: ok people, I need reviews to continue this story. I need at least 3 more reviews until chapter 3. Come on, this is a Kouzumi and a Takuya/Lyly ~My OC~. Kouzumi is pretty popular now, so please do review. And I'm a Chibi!!!! Read Chibi Kouzumi Fans! By Mell Minamoto.

Lyly: Aro-chan?   
Chibi Yami Aro: yes? What do you want Lyly-chan?

Lyly: I want to know how long this story is.

Chibi Yami Aro: well Lyly-chan this story is about, I don't know, as long as I can get it to.

Lyly: your kidding me right? Does it have to be about 10 chapters long?

Chibi Yami Aro: I don't know how long it will be, just wait and see.

Izumi: can we talk now?

Chibi Yami Aro: sorry. Go ahead Izumi and Kouji.

Izumi: remember that these are: 

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue, quotes"

*~*Actions**~ ~actions also~

*~*(Authoress notes)**~; ~(Authoress notes also)~

Kouji: also Takari-jenruki4evagirl aka Chibi Yami Aro doesn't own anything relating to digimon, including us, but she does own Lyly Ishida. *~*Turns on the movie projector**~

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyly gets to the door and peeps through the peeping hole. She saw it was Izumi, her cousin. She opens the door and lets Izumi in.

"Lyly, can I ask you a question?" Izumi asked.

"Sure ask away." Lyly said.

"How do you know when you're in love?" Izumi asked.

"Love?" Lyly asked confused.

"Yeah, because I don't really know." Izumi told her cousin.

"Well Z, I don't know, I'm trying to figure out if I'm in love or not too." Lyly told Izumi calling Izumi her nickname, Z.

"Oh." Izumi said in a down voice.

"Well why do you ask?" Lyly asked her cuz.

"Because I think I'm in love with someone." Izumi told Lyly.

"Ah… so who is the lucky guy?" Lyly asked even though she knew it was Kouji. She just wanted Izumi to admit that it's Kouji. 

"Someone." Izumi told Lyly.

"Come on Z, tell me who the lucky guy that you have your eyes on." Lyly pleaded. ~(Chibi Yami Aro: huh? What did Lyly say?)~

"No Lyl. I'm not going to tell you whom I like. For the last time." Izumi said. Izumi was very irritated, so she just ran up to Lyly's room.

"Hey Izumi! Wait for me! Slow down!" Lyly called out to Izumi so she can slow down. Lyly ran back to her room to find Izumi on her bed and was about to read her diary that was opened. That's how Izumi knows Lyly's secrets most of the time.

"Izumi Orimoto! What are you doing? Stop reading my diary!" Lyly screamed at Izumi. She knew that Izumi loves to read her diary. She keeps changing diaries so Izumi won't find out her secrets, but Izumi still finds the real one though. 

"Ah ha! So you love Takuya! And you knew who I liked!" Izumi yelled triumphantly. 

"So you admit that you like Kouji? Ha ha! I knew you would say you like Kouji!!!!!!!" Lyly yelled into Izumi's ear.

"Lyly! That hurts!" Izumi yelled back at Lyly.

"Sorry." Lyly apologized.

"So, what are we going to do? Well, we can put this off until next year. That is when we can take these glasses off and get contacts. You want to go know?" Izumi asked. "I mean the faster we do, the faster we can stop being nerds. Also by the time they do know it's us, we will be taking over this school, and make the people pay for what they did to both of us." 

"Izumi calm down, don't worry, they won't know what hit them." Lyly told her cousin.

~The first day of 8th grade~

~(Chibi Yami Aro: I had to skip time. Nothing really happened in-between that, plus if there was I would put it in Flashbacks later on in the story.)~

Lyly was wearing a blue jean skirt ~her mother picked out~ and a blue tank top, which matched the jean skirt. Her mother also fixed her hair. Her hair was curled at the bottom, it looked nice, and her brown rich hair was like her mothers. ~(Chibi Yami Aro: Mimi's hair was brown, that was her natural hair color before she died it to strawberry blond, then her hair was changed back to brown at the end remember? Or did she die it blond? Never mind, continue with the story. )~ Takuya, her crush already liked her the way she was before her change, he didn't even know that Lyly's real appearance was so… beautiful that no other words could express it. 

~Izumi's House~

Izumi was also wearing a skirt, but hers was pinkish-purplish, with a blue and white-strapped skirt and a pinkish-purplish vest to match the skirt. "Ok… maybe I shouldn't wear the same clothes when we went to the Digital World. Hm… oh well." To Izumi's surprise, she saw a different outfit for tomorrow already picked out by Mimi herself. Izumi left her hair down and voila, a nice outfit for people not to recognize both of them. Kouji would have such a surprise, now I wonder if he would notice Izumi at all…

~Lyly's Point Of View~

I still don't get why people think that I like Kouji, I mean like Takuya does hang around him a lot, and when I stare at Takuya, it looks like I'm staring at Kouji because he is usually right next to him when I stare at him. I wonder how Izumi is doing? I better leave before I'm late. 

I ran out of the house and ran to Izumi's house, which happens to be next door, so we can walk to school together like we used to. 

When I got to her house, I was just about to ring the doorbell but someone just opened the door. It happened to be Izumi herself. 

"Lyly, how come you're so early today?" she asked me.

"I just came over to show you my outfit that my mom picked." I told her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibi Yami Aro: short eh? I can't seem to think of anything else.

Lyly: well let's see… Chibi Yami Aro is going to drive us crazy if she doesn't turn back to normal. Oy!

Chibi Yami Aro: that's my word, but I have to go and update my other stories. Baix!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R. Arigato. Ja!


	3. iii: First Day of School

_**The Truth About Lyly**_

By: LiLTakariGirl aka Yami Aro

or Takari-jenruki4evagirl aka Yami Aro

Yami Aro: comes in reading a book, and then all of a sudden something hits her. huh? ew, I was hit by a tomato… uh oh… this is 'The Truth About Lyly' huh? I knew I forgot to do something all that time… well lets see, here is chapter 3, and I'm hopefully going to finish this fanfic soon, because I'm tired of keeping my reviewers waiting.

Izumi: remember that these are:

"Dialogue, quotes"

'Thoughts'

(Yami Aro: meaning authoress notes)

(actions)

Kouji: also LiLTakariGirl aka Yami Aro or Takari-jenruki4evagirl aka Aro doesn't own anything relating to Digimon, including us, but she does own Lyly Ishida. (Turns on the movie projector)

* * *

(Yami Aro: This whole chapter will be Lyly's point of view)

I still don't get why people think that I like Kouji, I mean like Takuya does hang around him a lot, and when I stare at Takuya, it looks like I'm staring at Kouji because he is usually right next to him when I stare at him. I wonder how Izumi is doing? I better leave before I'm late.

I ran out of the house and ran to Izumi's house, which happens to be next door, so we can walk to school together like we used to.

When I got to her house, I was just about to ring the doorbell but someone just opened the door. It happened to be Izumi herself.

"Lyly, how come you're so early today?" she asked me.

"I just came over to show you my outfit that my mom picked." I told her. I noticed that Izumi was in a new outfit, and it sort of looked like some of my clothes. She was wearing a purple tank top with blue jeans. "Hey Izumi, are those my clothes?"

"Actually, I think so, I don't know aunt Mimi left it on my bed, with a note saying that she chose my clothes for me." Izumi told me.

"Oh, but what do you think of my outfit?" I asked.

"Looks nice, now lets leave for school, we'll see what those people really think of our new looks." Izumi said, as she was closing the door.

We were walking to school, when we heard some whistling. We turned around and noticed these boys that always bullied us last year whistling at us. I guess they don't recognize us, so it worked. Me and Izumi walked for another 5 minutes to school, we finally got there and walked to homeroom. We noticed a lot of jealous glares, and some people came up to us and asked if we were new. Hah! We already know this school by heart. We went to our homeroom class and got our schedules and stayed there for another 5 minutes until we were to report to 1st period. When we got in, we noticed Takuya and Kouji. We went up to them, and I guess they didn't notice us.

"Hey there." I said to the boys, they turned around and noticed us. They had their jaws hanging down when they noticed us. They were shocked.

"Uh… hi Lyly, Izumi. You girls look, um… nice." Takuya was saying without taking his eyes off me.

"Yeah… hi… uh… Lyly, Izumi… Nice, uh… change…" Kouji stuttered. (Yami Aro: alright, so it's a little OOC, but it's okay, this story is AU anyway.)

"Thanks Kouji." Izumi responded. All of a sudden the most popular boy, James came up to us.

"Who are you girls, you must be new, are these boys bothering you? My name is James, I'm be glad to take you around the school." after he said that he winked at us. Both me and Izumi started giggling.

"No thanks James, we're fine, and we're not new. I'm Lyly Ishida, and that's my cousin Izumi Orimoto." once I said that, James was like O.O and started running away. Guess our change really scared him.

"Wow, people couldn't recognize you two, luckily we know you two enough to recognize you two. I wonder what Junpei would say." Takuya said. Both me and Izumi shuddered, we didn't want to know what he would say.

"Uh… let's not think on what Junpei would say…" Izumi said. During the whole school day, we were asked if we were new. We kept replying no, and when people in our class found out it was us, they were shocked. Finally by the end of the day, we met up with the boys again.

"Hey Lyly, Izumi, Over Here!" Takuya shouted when me and Izumi were walking out of the school, we were talking to ourselves on what happened during the whole day. We walked over to where Takuya and Kouji was. Kouji was just leaning on the tree waiting for us, and Takuya was looking for us, while trying to spot us.   
"Do you ladies, want us to escort you home?" Takuya asked, while blushing a little. Kouji was just leaning on the tree saying nothing.

"Sure Takuya, but we don't want to go home yet anyway." I answered.

"Hey, let's go get some ice cream." Izumi suggested. I lead the way, while pulling Takuya, I knew he was blushing, I know he likes me, but I would like to see his face when I tell him I like him also, hehe. Kouji was slowly following us because he didn't want to interrupt us. We got to the ice cream shop, and luckily, there weren't a lot of people. I ordered a scoop of chocolate fudge ice cream on a cone. Izumi ordered a scoop of strawberry on a cone. Takuya ordered Vanilla, but with chocolate fudge in a bowl. However Kouji just wanted plain vanilla on a cone. When we got our ice cream we sat down and started talking.

"Why the new change Lyly?" Takuya asked. Luckily I didn't choke on my ice cream, I almost did.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"The change, how come you're not wearing glasses and you're wearing a skirt? This isn't you Lyly, I know it's not." He tried to explain to us.

"Well Takuya, the past 2 years were just an experiment." Izumi said, while licking her ice cream. Kouji was just sitting there being his quiet self. I was sitting next to Izumi and across from Takuya, and Izumi was sitting across from Kouji and Kouji was sitting next to Takuya.

"An experiment?" Kouji asked confused.

"Yeah, you know my mother Mimi, she wouldn't let me out of the house wearing geeky clothing, but of course we told her that it was just an experiment. We wanted to see what people would think of us, after seeing us looking all geeky for two years, then for the last year, looking like our real selves." I tried to explain to the guys. They were just like before. Shocked.

"That explains why in 5th grade, when we went to the digital world, I still looked like myself. I met Lyly during the summer and found out she was my cousin. We became really close friends and decided to try the experiment." Izumi was telling the boys.

"Oh, that explains why when school started, you were wearing glasses and looking all geeky, no offense." Takuya said. I smaked him on the head.

"Ow…" Takuya was saying, because it he was hurt. I had smaked him really hard. "Lyly, that hurt a lot."

"Sorry Takuya, but don't call us geeky. ¬¬ " I glared.  
"But you just said geeky yourself earlier." He answered stupidly. I shook my head to what Takuya said.

"You know what Takuya, forget it." I finished my ice cream, and so did everyone else. "Lets just get going, we have to get home soon." we left the ice-cream shop and went the direction home.

* * *

Yami Aro: okay, so I didn't feel like writing more, at least I updated? o.O uh… don't be mad… well I have to go and do other things. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Please R&R, Arigato, Ja!


End file.
